Television programming can be broadcast to locations using a variety of arrangements, including satellite television distribution networks, cable television distribution networks, over-the-air television distribution networks, and IP television distribution networks. Despite these networks being in place, to gather information about what specific demographic groups have viewed on television and predict viewership for future programming, typically metering devices are installed in homes or viewers are asked to maintain diaries of their viewing habits. Such arrangements are inefficient because they rely on viewers' ability and willingness to start and stop metering at the correct times in case of meters or accurately record recall previous days' viewership activities in case of diaries, which can lend itself to error and omission. Further, collection of data in such a fashion can be expensive and time consuming. Viewers may need to be compensated to provide incentive to record accurate viewership. To reduce viewer fatigue, the viewers that use meters or diaries may be rotated and rebalanced often. As a result, the sample size of viewers that can be accurately measured in this fashion can be limited. The demographic data from these viewers is sparse and because of the typical small sample size can miss out on marginal demographic signals.